This invention relates in general to paper storage racks and trays and deals more particularly with an improved desk-top message storage rack.
A receptionst in a busy business office may be required, in addition to other duties, to receive, record, colate and store incoming telephone messages for a number of different individuals who are not immediately available to receive their messages.
It is the general aim of the present invention to provide an improved desk top message storage rack or message organizer to facilitate efficient handling and distribution of telephone messages.